The invention relates to an operation assistance system for medical interventions or operations, comprising at least one base unit and robotic kinematics connected thereto. Operation assistance systems, in particular to support medical interventions or operations, are well-known. Systems of this type are used, for example, to guide auxiliary instruments such as camera systems etc.
As an example, an operation assistance system is described in German Patent No. DE 102007019363 A1. Described is a system for guiding surgical or medical tools or instruments by means of which an endoscope comprising a camera unit can be guided in a controlled manner. The operation assistance system in this regard comprises controlled robotic kinematics by which a surgical or medical tool or instrument mounted on the free end thereof can be moved in three-dimensional space in a controlled manner. As an example, the robotic kinematics comprise at least one support column, at least one first and second robotic arm and at least one instrument support receiving the instrument holder. In order to drive the robotic kinematics about a plurality of pivotal axes, a plurality of hydraulic drive units are provided which can be controlled using appropriate delivery or withdrawal of a fluid medium. The disadvantage with hydraulic drive units of this type is that they suffer from drift, where very slight pressure oscillations in the hydraulic drive units can, over time, lead to a displacement of the robotic kinematics, which in operation assistance systems is a distinct disadvantage, leading to incorrect positioning of the surgical or medical tool or instrument mounted in an instrument holder. This deviation from a given nominal operating position should be avoided. In addition, these types of known operation assistance systems suffer from the disadvantage that they can only be uncoupled from the drive units to manually guide the surgical or medical tools or instruments mounted on the instrument holder to a very limited extent.
German Patent No. DE 102011004370 A1 discloses an articulated arm for holding medical instruments in which at least one drive unit is provided which can position the articulated arm in an active state and can be manually retracted in a passive state. In that case, the drive unit can be moved using manual force on an instrument held on the articulated arm. Disadvantageously, this articulated arm does not have any robotic kinematics, meaning that a medical instrument mounted on it is only controllable in three dimensional spaces to a very limited extent. For use in minimally invasive operations, in particular for controlled guidance or tracking of a camera unit by operators, however, an articulated arm of this type is not suitable.